


confessions and denial

by artymiswritesfics



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artymiswritesfics/pseuds/artymiswritesfics
Summary: crowley admits things when he's drunk.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	confessions and denial

**Author's Note:**

> based on the tumblr prompt: "hey!! if you're looking for prompts, could you maybe write something about crowley accidentally admitting that he's ticklish while drunk and later when they're sober, az remembers and puts it to the test?? if not, no worries, just an idea that popped into my head!! xoxo"

Crowley rambles a lot when he’s drunk. It doesn’t cause a problem, though, because Aziraphale enjoys listening to him.

Right now, Crowley is drunk. Aziraphale is not. Neither of them could tell you how tickling was brought up, but it was the topic of their current conversation.

“Some people hate it. I dunno how, though. Isn’t it like, fun?” Voiced Crowley. “Pretty sure it is.”

“How do you know this?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know for  _ sure, _ I’ve just heard people say it is.”

Aziraphale nodded. “Are  _ you _ ticklish, my dear?”

The demon giggled. “Yeah. Very much so.”

Noted.

The next day came, and Aziraphale was awakened by Crowley shifting around.

“Morning, angel,” He mumbled.

“Good morning, Crowley.”

Crowley stretched his arms out. “Did I do anything dumb last night? Like, dumber than usual?”

Aziraphale thought. “You didn’t mention ducks this time. But you did talk about Queen a bit. You said that you don’t like women and you’d never leave me but if  _ someone _ , I can’t remember who, someone, I can’t recall who, asked to marry you, you’d say yes in a heartbeat. Let’s see, oh! You mentioned being ticklish.”

Crowley paused. “I said what?”

“Is that incorrect?”

“I mean, no? But also I don’t know if I want you to know?”

“Why not?”

Crowley fidgeted a little. “It’s embarrassing.”

Aziraphale put an arm around him. “What, this?”

A hand squeezing his side made Crowley jump. “D- don’t!”

Aziraphale did not “don’t”. He turned to walking his fingers across Crowley’s skin, listening to the muffled laughs he produced. It wasn’t heard often, no matter how long they had known each other for. Maybe this was good for him. Aziraphale wanted him to smile more.

Maybe he  _ needed _ to smile more.

Maybe Aziraphale was the one who needed it.

“Fuck, quit it!” Crowley batted the angel’s hands away to the best of his ability. Aziraphale slowed his attack, smiling at Crowley glaring at him. “Don’t look at me like that, I know your secrets.”

Crowley hissed. “Don’t.”

And maybe Aziraphale should have stopped, but Crowley wasn’t exactly trying to get away.

Laughter filled the room, hysterical and loud. With certain spots came giggles varying in pitch.

It was genuine music.

Crowley would deny it until the end of time, but he did enjoy it. Maybe just a little.

Slightly.

Perhaps.

Definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!! @artymiswritesfics


End file.
